


Two 2 AM Cookies

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2 am cookies, Crying, Food mention, M/M, Sad Patton, Sanders Sides Spoilers, how am i supposed to tag now im so confused ;-;, moceit?? after that ep?? y e a h, please tell me the spoiler tag, putting others first spoilers, ts spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Patton and Janus both have horrible sleeping habits.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 187





	Two 2 AM Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet with @rose-gold-roman on tumblr, the wager was a drabble with a prompt of the other's choosing. The prompt he gave me was a ship of ur choice slow dancing in the kitchen in their pjs @ two am? im,,,, im soft

Janus was getting still getting used to sitting around the mindscape without being accosted at every turn. 

Okay, well, that was a bit of a lie. Janus was still getting used to sitting around the mindscape and not being completely ignored. What he was even  _ more _ unused to was being greeted, in a  _ friendly manner _ (by at least Logan and Patton). 

So naturally he decided that he’d get everything related to leaving his room done at two am. After all, there isn’t a problem if you don’t confront it! (And don’t get him  _ started  _ on what a double standard that is, okay? He  _ knows. _ ) 

Regardless, Janus was not ready to face these new feelings and new… friends? New friends. So he was headed to the kitchen at 2am to stuff his face with leftover Chinese food takeout like the dignified snake he is. 

As he approached the kitchen Janus heard soft music playing, not loud enough to wake any of the other sides, but definitely meant to be heard by whoever was listening, not background music. 

Janus approached cautiously. After all, there were only so many people it could be, the mindscape didn’t have so many occupants. As he got closer he could hear someone humming along with the music. It was sad, a little broken, and just slightly off key. Janus gave a sad yet relieved smile. He’d come to recognize Patton’s humming almost as well as the sound of his own voice. 

Janus cleared his throat and stood in the doorway, knowing how easily spooked Patton was. He wouldn’t sneak up on him any more than he already had. 

Patton gave a little jump, wiping his face as he turned to face Janus. (Janus thought he might be wiping away tears. He tried not to dwell on that too much.) 

“O-oh! Hey, Jan.” Patton greeted awkwardly. “...what are you doing?” 

“I’m totally not here to eat the leftover takeout from dinner, it’s not like Logan and I both have the same favorite dish or anything.” Janus replied, pointedly ignoring the nickname that he wasn’t all that fond of, but couldn’t bring himself to shoot down. (Patton was trying. He was  _ trying _ and that was more than Janus had ever hoped for.) 

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Janus countered. 

“I-” Patton had a lie on the tip of his tongue. Janus raised an eyebrow, already knowing Patton was forming some half-assed excuse on the spot, and Patton sighed in defeat. 

“I’m baking cookies while listening to melancholy music and crying.” Patton admitted, not meeting Janus’s eyes. 

Janus visibly relaxed, reaching out and offering his hand to Patton. Patton smiled gratefully, taking Janus’s hand as a small sob made its way past his lips. 

“Well,” Janus began, lowering his voice to a more appropriate volume for the given situation, “while your cookies bake, why don’t we dance a little? You’ve got such lovely taste in music, and I definitely wouldn’t mind changing my snacking plans a little bit.”

Patton let out a watery giggle and nodded. “I think I’d like that very much.” 

So the two of them danced to the soft, sad music for thirteen minutes while Patton’s cookies baked, Janus letting Patton sob into his chest, and both of them politely not mentioning it when they saw the other take a well deserved second cookie. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I really appreciate your feedback!   
> You can also find me on tumblr @yalltookmyurlideas and @chris-writings !!


End file.
